This invention relates generally to a protective barrier adapted to be placed onto the mouth and lips of an "Annie Doll" commonly used for teaching individuals cardiopulmonary resuscitation (herein CPR). The "Annie Doll" is referred to herein as "CPR doll" and is manufactured by Laerdal Medical Corporation and is available through Armstrong Industries in Northbrook, Ill.
The instruction of individuals in CPR normally entails the use of a CPR doll. Resuscitation of an individual is necessary if the individual stops breathing. The person conducting the cardiopulmonary resuscitation generally determines whether the individual in distress is unconscious, deterines whether such individual is breathing, and determines whether such individual has a heartbeat. The CPR doll simulates an individual in cardiac and respiratory arrest who is not breathing and who does not have a pulse. The individual learning CPR eventually places his/her mouth over the CPR doll's mouth, breathes into the oral cavity of the doll and forces air into the lungs of the doll. A pediatric CPR doll is also available which simulates cardiac and respiratory arrest in an infant and small child. The person learning CPR places his mouth over the mouth and nasal passages of the pediatric CPR doll to inflate the doll's lungs. Customarily, CPR training is given to a group of individuals and several individuals work with a single CPR doll. In order to reduce the possibility of spreading germs among the group using a single CPR doll, there exists a need for minimizing the oral contact between the person learning CPR and the CPR doll.